1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to decorative storage units, in general, and to such decorative storage units which unobtrusively store essential or emergency items, in particular.
2. Prior Art
There are many known applications or utilizations of emergency equipment packages. These packages can be used to provide containers for a number of components such as medical supplies, first aid kits, food components or the like. These storage packages are frequently maintained in many offices and/or households as emergency supplies in case of fires, earthquake, insurrection or the like. These components frequently include medical supplies, small food items and any other emergency items of this nature.
However, in the past these emergency packages have been purely functional and have been created of less than designer-type materials or components. As a result, these items have tended to be stored away or stowed out of sight. At a minimum, this means that the package is placed in a cupboard or closet. More likely, the packages tend to be stored in a basement, attic, garage or some other area which is inaccessible during an emergency situation.
In the past, the aesthetics of such a package has not been considered to be of any significance. Consequently, the package has been hidden away. Inasmuch as the package is stored "out of sight", it also tends to become "out of mind". Thus, the package is forgotten and the whereabouts thereof is not readily recalled during a time of emergency. Thus, the utilitarian value of the package is much diminished because it is not easily and/or readily locatable or at hand in times of emergency.
In addition, there are many known types of decorative devices which tend to be displayed in offices or homes purely for decorative purposes. Many of these decorative items have little or no functional use. However, because of being decoratively pleasing, these components do tend to be placed "in plain sight" and, as well, in areas which are easily and readily accessible to the occupants or residents of the premises.
It is, therefore, a highly desirable object of the instant invention to combine these prior art devices and teachings to implement a new and useful result.